Artemis and Artemis Fowl
by Lightcore
Summary: Artemis arranges to meet Artemis Fowl face to face for the first time, unfortunately trouble springs and Artemis  Fowl  and a new hero must team up to save the day  again
1. The Stranger

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so if this isn't that good that's the reason why. Also if you have any recommendations or criticisms please tell me via the review and please, no flaming, thanks and enjoy. Also I own nothing except for the captor  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis woke suddenly. "That's strange" he thought. It wasn't a sound that awoke him but a sixth sense. Just then he heard a grunt and then a thud. "Apparently Butler has taken care of whomever that was." He said to himself.<p>

His door opened and in walked a slim figure. This gave Artemis quite a start, after all Butler was quite big. The slim figure walked towards his bed "Hello Fowl, this is quite a nice mansion you have here."The figure said in a British accent.

After his initial shock Artemis composed himself and said "As you said, this is my mansion and I believe that you are intruding on it. Please remove yourself at once, or else."

To Artemis's shock the figure threw back his head and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. You really crack me up Fowl, Or else what? Will your butler come and help you? Well I already took care of him. What are you going to do now?"

Looking past the figure he saw a bigger figure. It was Butler!"What have you done to HIM!" Artemis yelled he had grown to quite like Butler; after all they had gone through a lot together.

The figure looked around, "gee, you had to wake up the whole house didn't you? Anyways to business, someone wants to talk to you Fowl, and I'm here to take you to them." He said,

"what if I say no?" Artemis said defiantly.

"No's not an option, oh and you might want to stay still." And with that he charged at Artemis, threw a bag over his head, and while holding him ran through the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for those wondering I'd say this happens after the the most recent Artemis Fowl book and don't worry, Artemis the goddess is coming next chapter! **


	2. Artemis the hunter

**A/N: This chapter we finally meet Artemis the goddess. Also sorry for the first chapter being so short, didn't actually realize it. Once again comment and criticize via the review and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>When Artemis came to his senses he heard voices talking,<p>

"Good job Shadow. Are you sure you got the right one? "Asked a feminine voice.

"Yes Mistress Artemis, I'm sure it is him" A British male voice, most likely Shadow, replied.

Artemis realized they were talking about him, though why had he called the Girl Artemis?

"Excellent Shadow, maybe granting you immortality was beneficial" said the girl.

"It was indeed Mistress Artemis, now about my reward?" said Shadow, whom Artemis believed was his captor.

"Strange" thought Artemis(Fowl) he called her Artemis again. And what was this talk of immortality? Suddenly Artemis(Fowl) was interested.

"Fine, I almost forgot how annoying men are, Thalia please fetch his reward, and shadow please remove the bag."

"Very well Mistress Artemis" Shadow said. Artemis felt the bag being pulled from his head and suddenly he was on the ground again.

"Ahh CURSE IT, he was up! He was eavesdropping" yelled Shadow. Artemis felt Shadow kick him once more. Artemis rolled away clutching his ribs.

"ENOUGH, we need him alive Shadow!" Artemis said. Fowl looked up and saw the most beautiful girl ever, and then he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't think his captor was pretty.

"Rise Artemis Fowl and bow down to your namesake for I am Artemis the Hunter"

Artemis(Fowl) was about to say something witty when he noticed he was surrounded by girls with bows and he noticed with his peripheral vision someone who looked about the same age as he was holding a knife. So he just bowed rose and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Artemis(goddess) replied, "Because the world needs you to save it"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa :O, epic cliffhanger, how did I think of that(sarcasm) but seriously I needed to end it so yeh, that's what I came up with. Also I need a name for a new Character I'm adding here's some info on her; Shes a daughter of Apollo, Shadows right hand ma- I mean girl** **and she****s a bad-ass. Well What do you think?**


End file.
